


Cuffed

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Caring, Consensual Kink, Friendship, Grindr, Hook-Up, Kink Negotiation, Loneliness, M/M, Masochism, Online Dating, Painplay, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: Nicky hates to see his best friend alone all the time. Shane hasn’t had a boyfriend in three years, and a Grindr hook-up probably won’t do much to help but it’s worth a shot.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Westlife Merry Kinkmas Fic Fest, and my randomly generated kink was ‘Restraints’.

Here they go again. Shane rolled his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time Nicky wasn’t sitting on Mark’s lap, or kissing his neck while Shane just sat there and tried to watch some daytime television. “Lads, you have your own house, you know that?”

“Sorry.” Mark blushed a little and pushed Nicky off his lap.

“Well, you’re grumpy.” Nicky slid off his boyfriend’s and crossed his arms. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Shane looked straight ahead at the TV screen.

“You can tell me.” Nicky crooned. Shane knew that. Of course he did. But he didn’t want to have another conversation of how lonely he was, how every time he saw his two friends undressing each other with their eyes, he felt like he was going to be alone forever. “How long since you got laid?”

Shane frowned and tried to seem shocked. Wasn’t, though. Nicky knew him inside out. It wasn’t surprising. “Fuck off.”

“Come on. What, like six months? A year?”

“I’m not having this conversation again. Not interested.”

“Shane, you’re thirty eight. You’ve been single for three years since Brian.” Shane shifted uncomfortably under Nicky’s sympathetic gaze. He wanted to run out of the house with blood boiling from the tips of his toes. Sure. Thirty eight. Thirty eight with no one to come home to at night, but he could live with it. It wouldn’t have been that depressing if Nicky didn’t make it his mission to remind Shane all the time.

“I’m aware.”

“Well then, at least try. You’re gorgeous. You deserve someone.” Nicky didn’t seem to notice Shane’s flat tone. Mark chewed his lip, expecting Shane to blow any time soon. Which didn’t happen often at all, but Shane could get going if he wanted to. “When’s the last time you asked someone out? Or-“

“Babe, I think he’s fine.” Mark tapped Nicky’s thigh, squeezed it a little. Hoped it would hurt a bit.

“I just don’t want him to hit forty by himself! He’s-“

With a grunt, Shane stood up and yanked on his jacket. “I’m going for a walk”, he muttered and ignored Nicky’s calls. Mark even tried to follow him but the door shut in his face before he could reach the man.

“Jeez, what’s wrong with him?” Nicky crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend who shook his head.

“I’m gonna take a huge guess here and say _you_?”

“I was just worried!”

“I know, babe, I know.” Mark pressed a soft kiss on Nicky’s forehead. “But maybe it’s not our issue to worry about. He has his own life. It’s not up to anyone else.”

“Should we set him up with someone?”

“Nico… did you even hear me? It’s not our problem.”

“No, I know. It’s his life. But we can help, can’t we?”

Mark sighed a defeat. He’d never win against this stubborn rock. It was always easier to let things go his way. “Who did you have in mind?”

“Oh, no one we know. They don’t deserve Shane.”

That made Mark smile. Shane was always a bit special for Nicky. They’ve been inseparable ever since Mark could remember. He’d mistaken them for being boyfriends in the beginning when the two of them were still living together. Then Nicky had barked a laugh and earned a punch from Shane. But if they told anyone that they were together, the whole world would probably have no doubt. Even when things were tough and when they battled one out over the years, they’d always come back with an _“I’m sorry”,_ a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mark was sort of jealous at times.

“Maybe we should look on Grindr or Tinder or one of those online dating things?”

“You mean find a random?”

Nicky shrugged. “Could work. My mate met his boyfriend on Grindr. So as long as they’re not creeps.”

“There’s no way to know if they’re creeps or not though.”

“We can chat with them before and see. I’ll pretend I’m Shane! I can pull it off.” Nicky’s eyes lit up the way they did when he thought he had an Einstein idea as he whipped out his phone to download the app. Shane was probably going to fling a punch at him. Mark didn’t know how to stop this train wreck.

***

A gentle breeze blew through the park and tunnelled up Shane’s sleeves. He crossed his arms to cut out the cold as he sat on an old bench, looking up at the branches falling into a clumsy waltz. A sigh fogged up the air then flew away from him, like the past three years of his life.

Shane thought it was fine. Coming home after work, cracking open a beer for himself, a microwave dinner, watching some TV, maybe playing with himself if he was in the mood. It was a routine. Nicky berated him for it, told him that he deserved something better, but he could live. It wasn’t too much of a bother. Either that or Shane gave up a long time ago.

He’d been on plenty of dates after the horrible breakup three years ago. He’d cried over Brian for about six months. It was the worst thing he’d ever been through, but they’d wanted different things. Nicky slapped him in the back of the head and pushed him back into the dating circle.

It wasn’t a circle that he enjoyed conforming to. He’d been with Brian for almost five years by that point, and it wasn’t easy at all to jump back down to the ground floor. A façade of fake smiles, expensive dinners or a movie, pretending to be interested. A cycle of occasional meaningless fucks, then _maybe_ going on a second date before never calling the guy again. He hated it. It was easier being alone.

But Nicky was right. He was hitting forty soon. This would have been fine if he was twenty. For god sakes, Shane got way more action and had more boyfriends than Nicky when they were in their twenties. Then Mark stumbled into their lives and Nicky became a different person. He’d barely ever seen Nicky at home when they started dating, except when he hopped in on a morning after with a stupid smile and sex glow, eyes lighting up when he told Shane the previous night rendezvous.

Shane was jealous for a while, had to admit. Not because he was in love with Nicky or anything. But because he felt like his friend was getting taken away from him. It was probably ridiculous.

Nicky didn’t see it like that though. When they talked about it (which was a painful and uncomfortable talk), the first thing Nicky did was hug him and tell him that he was sorry, that he didn’t realise how Shane was feeling. Because Nicky was always like that. Always thoughtful, always there for him.

It was the same in this situation. Nicky only wanted the best for him. Just wanted him to be loved and appreciated. He meant well. And Shane just stormed out. Urgh. He wanted to kick himself.

With a sigh from the bottom of his stomach, Shane stood up.

***

“Get dressed” was the first thing Nicky said when Shane walked through the door. He’d been planning an apology in his head but Nicky shot those words right out of his brain.

“What?”

“Get dressed. You have a date coming in an hour.”

The space between Shane’s eyebrows crinkled. “Nick, what are you-“

“Just shush and follow me.” Nicky grabbed Shane’s hand and pulled him to his room.

***

Shane had been close to storming out again when he was told what they got up to. Mark had tried to apologise, said he wasn’t on board with the idea and that no, this was all Nicky’s fault.

“But he’s really nice! And he seems to like you!” That was Nicky’s defence. It didn’t help at all.

“You mean he seems to like _you_ who _pretended_ to be me. What were you thinking?” Shane sniped back. “What did you even tell this guy?”

“That you’re into BDSM. Because he is too.”

“That I’m- Jesus, Nicky.” Shane’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull. He reminded himself to breathe. He didn’t particularly fancy going to jail for strangling his best friend. “I swear to fucking god, you’re out of your mind. And how do you even know that?”

“Oh please, we used to be roommates. I’ve heard all sorts of slapping noises and chains and whatnot coming from your room. And I saw… _stuff_ when I walked in.”

Shane couldn’t even blush. This whole situation made no bloody sense. All he could do was sigh.

“Come on,” Nicky stepped closer to squeeze Shane’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I did it this way but it could work out. Who knows? I just… I hate seeing you by yourself. You’ve waited long enough. You deserve someone who gives you what Mark gives me, you know?”

Shane glanced at Mark who was glancing at Nicky. That look in his eyes. Fuck. He wanted that too. Someone to look at him like he was the most precious thing, like they could drop dead in seconds if something the slightest bit bad happened to him. Someone to go point out shapes in the stars while sharing a bottle of wine at 3 in the morning. Of course, he wanted that.

“Do this for me. Please?” Nicky kissed his cheek. Eventually, he got a nod back. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Shane returned the kiss. “Shit, now I’m nervous. What should I wear?”

***

Kian was nice, actually. He’d been shitting himself since Nicky and Mark left, until Kian walked into his house with a smile that made Shane forget to breathe for a little bit. He was quite small. A _tiny_ bit taller than Shane, if at all. Broad shoulders though. Obvious that he spent some time at the gym. Blonde hair was flopped over his forehead, above baby blue eyes that Shane felt like he could see the entire ocean in.

He’d prepared a glass of wine for each of them. Some crackers on the side. It apparently wasn’t a nice dinner sort of thing, according to Nicky.

When Kian walked in, they exchanged a couple necessities like “oh it’s lovely to meet you” and “you look great”. And after a sip of the wine, Kian shuffled closer. Bottom lip slightly bitten down on, a little smirk as he looked far into Shane’s eyes. Shane cleared his throat and tried to hide his nerves by bringing the wine glass to his mouth.

“So, do you have any limits?”

“Sorry?”

“Limits. All you said on the app was that you were kinky and into BDSM. I don’t want to do anything you’re not into.” Shane almost choked. He got the impression that maybe Kian wasn’t on the same page about this date. God, was this even a date for this guy?

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Just uh…”

Shane wondered if he should take this chance to back out. But seemed to forget why when he looked into earnest blue eyes studying him. Fuck it. He could use a night of refreshing BDSM. He hadn’t had a scene for… Jesus, he couldn’t even remember how long ago the last time was. He deserved this. He deserved to be tied up. Even if it was going to be a typical ‘fuck then bye’ situation.

“No bloodplay. Or anything related to piss.”

Kian nodded along, making a mental note of everything. “Me too, more or less. Let’s cross feet off the list too. Not my thing.”

“Okay, that’s not a problem.”

Another smirk. Shane suddenly wanted to see those lips spitting harsh instructions at him. “What are you into then? Like, pain, or?”

“Yeah. Spanking. Love all that. Bondage too. What about you?”

“Exactly the same.” Kian had a warm look in his eyes with a encouraging half-smile, and Shane didn’t know if he was thirsty or just plain easy, but he was probably going to pounce on this man soon. “Well, this sounds like it’s going to be a great night, Shane.”

***

“Red light me if you need to. Okay?” Kian crooned in Shane’s ear as he clicked the leather cuff over Shane’s wrists and tied them to the headboard of Shane’s bed. “How’s that? Does that feel alright?”

“Perfect.” Shane tugged at them a couple times to test it out. His heart was thumping so hard against his ribcage, he was sure it was going to break soon. He hadn’t _played_ in so long. And Kian seemed to know what he was doing. Expert, pretty much. He could trust him instantly after the brief negotiations. He deserved a good night. If this didn’t lead to anything the next morning, he could kill Nicky. But as of now, all Shane wanted was to _feel_ something for once.

Shane’s face was buried in the bed while Kian spun ropes around each of his ankles and attached them to a leg of the bed. Kian asked if it felt okay again. He was safe.

“Do you like blindfolds? Or gags or anything?” Kian’s voice came from a bit of a distance and when Shane looked up, he was going through the bottom drawer that he was made aware of previously. A riding crop came into Kian’s hand. Shane licked his lips.

“I don’t mind. Up to you.”

“No gag then.” As Kian made his way back to the bed, he undid the zipper of his jeans and tossed them aside, allowing a soft cock to hang out. Shane felt his mouth water. If it was that gorgeous soft, how gorgeous would it look hard? And he couldn’t even imagine how amazing it would feel inside him. He himself was already starting to stir ever since the leather and rope restrained him from movement. It was the best feeling.

“So, anything else I should be aware of other than no bloodplay and piss play?”

“Um-“ _Smack._ The crack of the riding crop on his left cheek took him by surprise. A smile crept up on his face. He missed pain more than he would allow himself to believe. “No. Nothing else. Can I have another?”

Another smack came. Then another. They kept coming. Alternating cheeks, the wrath of the leather tongue reddened his deprived skin. Shane kept pulling at the restraints. Kept wanting to bring his hands down to touch himself.

“Not a newbie, I see.” Kian leaned down to kiss the abused skin and give it a short rub. “Can you take more?”

“Yes.” Shane hissed, fingers wrapping around the headboard and trying to get a hold of himself somehow.

“Then beg for it.”

“Please, daddy…” Oh. That slipped out. Shane didn’t care.

“Daddy?” Kian raised his eyebrows but fell into an intrigued smile as he hit down once more. “You’re a filthy little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he hissed again.

“Say it.” _Crack._ Shane gasped. “Tell me what you are.”

“I’m a filthy little slut.” It all came out like one syllable, all strung together and desperate to get out to spare himself of some humiliation. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. His cock couldn’t lie.

Shane ground his hips into the mattress through the recurring licks of the crop. It didn’t relieve him, necessarily, but it was something at least. Even the slightest wind would have aided him. He wanted to stroke himself so bad. His cock was aching, throbbing with want for attention that he didn’t deserve yet. Fuck, he forgot how divine this was. The frustrating arousal clouding his brain, putting him into his place. He may only have met Kian an hour ago, but that didn’t matter. It was a magnetic force that paralysed him, that reminded him his needs were secondary.

“You sure are. Leaking already?” Shane could hear the tease in that low voice. He didn’t realise he was leaking already. It wasn’t surprising though, in any way. He could cry a river.

“Please touch me,” Shane panted through a clumped throat. The grinding didn’t help. And the sound of Kian’s soft moans as he stroked himself hard certainly didn’t help. More pre-cum escaped him and he just _needed_ to be touched.

“You think you’ve earned it?” Another fierce smack to his left cheek. It burned, the fire reaching his soul and igniting his entire sense of self.

With repeated strikes, Shane shut his eyes and let out grunts of pain, grunts of pleasure. Then it fell silent for a bit. Shane dared to peek open an eye, saw Kian roll a condom over himself and squeeze lube out onto his fingers. His heart couldn’t beat any faster.

A weight sunk the bed as Kian climbed on, his knees on either side of the restrained man. “Green light, or?”

“So green.” As soon as he said that, a finger slid inside his puckered hole, smooth and slick and _pressing_. Kian’s finger was long. Thick. It reached where Shane couldn’t reach himself, pressurising all the spots that sent a violent shudder up his spine. “Jesus…”

As the number of digits in him increased, Shane had to screw his head on straight to not let his orgasm loose. With each brush of his prostate, he tried to ignore the twitch of his aching cock. But the kisses that were peppered on the back of his neck didn’t help.

“Do you think you deserve to be fucked? You think you deserve me?” The voice growled in his ear. Shane thought he lost his voice for a second.

“Yes,” he managed to squeeze out, gazing into intense eyes that could burn every inch of his soul and more. “Fuck me. Please.”

That smirk surfaced again before Kian disappeared into Shane’s blind spot to climb back on top of him. Before he could even take a deep breath and brace himself, his stinging cheeks were torn apart, a girthy hard flesh breaching the inside, hitting the inner walls. Shane tugged at the restraints, voiced an obscene moan that sounded like he was being tortured.

It was anything but that, though. With every escalating thrust, the air from Shane’s lungs was knocked, and even more when Kian shoved his head into the mattress, crushing Shane’s face, clutching at hair that he seemed to want to pull out. Kian pounded into him so fucking hard that sounds of skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the house. Shane was left with nothing but the ability to lay there and not come, just relying on the restraints to hold him up - the delicious constricts of leather and rope.

Fire ignited his bones and Kian’s moans got louder, echoing through Shane’s ears and striking every nerve on its way to his sinful heart. Then Kian released Shane’s hair, gripped his shoulder instead. _Hard._ Shane gasped at the strength of those fingers. They were going to leave bruises for sure. Wonderful.

“Gonna come soon,” Kian cried, the hand squeezing tighter, cock striking deeper, hips thrusting faster. “I want you to come too straight after me. Think you can do that?”

Oh _please_. Shane was on the brink for ages. “I can,” he responded, huskiness as a filter in his throat.

Within a couple of seconds, a warm splurt spread through the inside of Shane’s ass, and he obeyed Kian’s final command. The sheets underneath him dampened with viscous liquid squirting in thick streaks. Everything went black in his head for a minute.

It took a while for the both of them to catch their breaths but Kian made sure to untie the man before anything else. Red marks were stained on Shane’s wrists and ankles. Shane looked at them with a smile as he ran his fingers over them, and Kian felt proud. Didn’t know why. Didn’t really know the man enough to be _proud_ of him, but he was.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Shane nodded and looked up. He couldn’t help but lean in to brush a soft kiss on those plump lips. They haven’t even kissed once through the session, he realised. “Absolutely. You were great.”

“As were you.” Kian was blushing. Jesus, that was adorable. Shane didn’t know where the other growly dominant went. This was a different someone whom he wanted to cuddle, maybe see stars at 3 in the morning with some wine. A feeling he hadn’t had in a long time other than when he was busy being jealous of Nicky and Mark. This was nice. “Do you need some ice?”

“Hm?”

“For your arse.”

“Oh,” Shane chuckled and shook his head. Brought his hand around to rub his cheeks that still radiated heat, was sure that red blotches were marked on them. Hopefully he’d wake up with a couple bruises in the morning. And hopefully with a blonde man in his arms. “No, I’m okay. Thanks though.”

Kian nodded. He returned the kiss. “I really enjoyed myself, Shane.”

“Me too. I’ve been… having a pretty shitty time these days, if I’m being honest,” Shane shrugged, “but you are definitely not one of those.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of you. Thanks.” Kian caressed Shane’s cheek, looked into hazel orbs staring back at his. There was a moment of silence. Both hearts ached with post-sex tire and nerves and a flutter of anticipation with the thought that this could actually _be_ something. They tried to find some sort of answer in each other’s eyes. “So uh… what now?”

Kian let out an awkward chuckle. Shane echoed it. “Not sure. What do you uh… what do you want to do?”

“Um,” Kian’s eyes wandered around the room, a nervous chew of his pink lips. “Dunno. Just… Sleep? I can… I can go home if you want me to or-“

“No. Not at all.” Shane tried to seem nonchalant. He really did. But he didn’t do a good job, judging by the way Kian was smiling at him.

“Alright well, mind if I sleep over then?” Kian settled in Shane’s arms, his fingers drawing a path across Shane’s chest.

“No problem.” Shane brought his arm around Kian’s shoulder, played with Kian’s golden locks. He hoped Kian couldn’t hear his ridiculous heart palpitations going off the charts.

“Okay then. If you’re sure.” Shane nodded, and Kian felt his lips curve up to reach his eyes. “Thanks. Think I’m gonna fall asleep soon. Pretty knackered after that.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Shane agreed, brushed another kiss on Kian’s forehead that had beads of sweat. He was already planning what to cook for breakfast.


End file.
